


don't look back

by littlecupkate



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Mention of major character death, unlikely companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: Waverly wonders what happened that made Doc of all people treat her with kid gloves. When she asks about Purgatory and he tells her there is nothing left there for them, she decides she does not want to know.





	don't look back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post a bunch of my Wynonna Earp not-yet-aus before season 2 premiers and makes them officially non-canon.

As soon as Waverly gains awareness, she knows that she is not in Purgatory. The small town was never this loud. "Wynonna?" She asks, without opening her eyes. Waverly figures her sister would be the only one to take her away.

"She’s not here at the moment. May I take a message?" Waverly feels like she should recognize the voice but her mind feels fuzzy. She opens her eyes and is surprised to see the _motherfucking Stone Witch_ with _Doc_ of all people standing next to her.

There is only one appropriate response to something like that, "What the everloving fuck?"

They look at each other in relief then back at Waverly. Doc looks kinder than she has ever seen him before, "I take it you do not remember much?"

"They were taking Bobo and Dolls away. How did I get here?" There are a flock of other questions flying around her head too but the most important one _‘Where is my sister?’_ seems unable to come out of her mouth, "Where is here?"

"Miss Constance was kind enough to get us out of the Ghost River Triangle," Because Waverly needs another sign that something was seriously wrong, "We’re in Seattle right now. You’ve been out for a while,"

"A while?"

Constance and Doc exchange a look. Since _when_ do those two do _that_? "Couple of months. Nothing after Bobo and Dolls, Squirt?" Constance asks, sounding more sane than Waverly thought she could. Waverly nods. Her trepidation is obvious, "You didn’t miss much,"

"Sure," Waverly says dryly, "Just my first trip out of the Ghost River Triangle. Nothing much,"

The two exchange another look and it is just _wrong_. "It’s not exactly a trip, Little Earp,"

Waverly knows _that_ tone. It was the same one Gus used to tell her Curtis died, "What do you mean?"

"We don’t have to stay here," Doc prefaces, "But going back to Purgatory isn’t an option,"

"Why?"

"There is nothing left there for us,"

Waverly opens her mouth, closes it, and considers Doc’s expression. He looks terrified of Waverly asking anymore questions. She decides that the less she knows the better. It is not her usual way of dealing with things but she remembers the photo Dolls showed them of the bombed town. She remembers the string of deaths that happened recently- or at least recently for her. Perhaps more than that she recognizes that dodgy look Doc has in his eye and she does not want to hear the lie.

"I think I’d like to see the beach at some point," She says instead.

 

 

**Counter**

 

 

 

Sure it was inappropriate but Doc almost wants to laugh when he hears that Waverly killed Wynonna. It seems to be a nice parallel to Wynonna killing her father. This generation of Earps are apparently destined to die by another Earp's hand. His sense of humor is a little messed up. Sue him. Yours would be too if you spent a hundred years trapped in the bottom of a well.

His true curse is to love the Earps, however, so after he gets over the ‘humor’ of the situation, he mourns. Wynonna is dead and it is more than a ‘damn shame,’ it is a lost that brought him hurt he hasn’t felt since Wyatt. 

Under other circumstances, Doc would be ashamed of the time it takes him to snap into action. But, truth be told, he does not care much for the other residents of Purgatory and is content to grieve while ‘Waverly’ goes on a rampage. She, or more accurately it, has not come after him yet. Regular humans die all the time. The cause does not really matter to him. 

His apathy still has limits. When Constance shows up, looking terrified, he groans and resigns himself to getting involved. He hates the witch but he respencts her power. If she is scared then some bad shit is definitely going down. Constance coming to him makes a bit more sense when he steps outside and discovers there is near nobody left in the town.

He still draws a line at killing Waverly.

He really hates that he cares about the Earps.

Constance rolls her eyes. It is impossible to kill the girl while that demon is inside her anyway. She lets Doc think she gave into his instructions rather than point that out. Constance draws what power she can from this unholy ground and turns demon back to its true form. She traps it in the Ghost River Triangle 

Then they get the hell out of the Dodge.

For lack of a better option, Doc stays with Constance. It is not like he knows much about the outside world. He tells her that he has to make sure _she_ does not die so _he_ will not die.

They keep driving until Waverly shows signs of waking up from her comatose state.

Waverly does not remember a thing. Doc thanks a god that he is not sure if he believes in.

Constance surprises him when she does not present Waverly with everything the demon inside of her did.

He figures she also believes it is easier to deal with a damaged mind rather than a completely broken one.

After all, they have enough of those in their little trio already.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Waverly might seem a bit out of character by not questioning everything and trying to find out what happened but in this I think she just does not want to hear anymore tragedy. After all, for her, two of the most important people in her life just died and her older sister betrayed her. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
